Fallen
by Sariel 001
Summary: Before Neo and Morpheus, Smith is on the hunt for the Zion mainframe codes and when he finds the captain of the ship Halo, he thinks they will finally get what they are after, but all does not end well, he finds the captain's 10 year old daughter.Complete
1. Default Chapter

Fallen  
  
I just thought that it would be interesting if Smith actually had a past event to spark the beginnings of his insanity, so I made this one up, although he really does not need one, because he does the psychotic agent thing so well. Well, any way let's go on with it. In no way do I own any of the matrix characters other than the ones I make up. Kira is entirely my character and I hope u enjoy my story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Systems online. Systems check. Accessing Memory hard drive. Archive retrieval. Data found. Data Enter pass code: **** Access granted.  
  
Event code: 10011 1900 hours Stanhope and Wilmington Possible safe house Mission directives: Search, interrogate and destroy  
  
The empty hallway was illuminated with a single fluorescent light that ran the length of the hall. The building was condemned nearly six years ago, but the city never demolished it or cut the utilities. It was as if the city simply forgot it ever existed, but the people knew that it was off limits. Even the homeless were never desperate enough for shelter to risk squatting in that building. It was as if somewhere in their minds they knew that something was not right about the building and left it alone. What seemed like the first time in years, a pair of high polished black shoes walked the length of the hallway on the fourth floor, leaving ridged shoe prints in the dust. It continued on in a casual, yet oddly purposeful stride. They finally stopped in front of room 401. The doors have long since lost their original paint and most of them were now a putrid faded green that was now peeling and curled into horrible little rolls like old dried skin. Then a resounding crash echoed throughout the building as none other than Agent Smith reduced the door into nothing but a pile of decrepit greenish splinters and a pair of hinges still clinging pitifully on the doorframe with his fist. As the dust settled, Smith scanned the small apartment room. He saw nothing but a single table with a phone connected to a LAN line, no doubt an exit point for the rebels, but even Smith could see that the dust had settled for some time now and revealed no signs of recent use. Smith checked quickly with his fellow agents, silently scanning their reports in some unseen mode of communication; nothing. Brown and Jones were guarding the exits. The search program had determined this to be a safe house for the members of the resistance. So far, there was nothing of significance. Smith was about to report that there was nothing here, when he heard gunshots down the hall. Running down the hall, he saw Brown shoot several rounds at the fleeing rebels. Jones was right behind him and the three gave chase.  
The pursuit ended at an abandoned warehouse. Jones had killed two of the five rebels in a devastating car chase and Brown and Smith were pursuing the others. Smith had already downloaded their identities. He was interested in only one of them, the leader of their crew, a man named Arimis. He would be the only one that knew the codes to Zion's mainframe. Smith placed his hand over his earpiece. There, a human that was still plugged in.  
  
Bill looked through several of the trash bins and found nothing to help him fight off the chill of the night. The warehouse gave him a roof over his head, but it was drafty and cold as hell. Bill was about to sit down and attempt to get some sleep when he felt a strange sensation. Oh, God, what is happening? It felt as if something was tearing him apart from the inside. Bill tried to scream, but everything went black.  
  
Smith adjusted his suit and tie. He checked again with the other agents. But instead of getting Brown and Jones, he felt another human that was still plugged in. Digital information was already flowing into his head, telling him that it was a female and that her mass indicated that she was a child. Information on her already began to flow into his system to be processed. Her size alone prevented him from hacking into her, but there was a different reason he did not attempt to take over. Something was odd about this human. He could feel it. She was not like the others. This perked his curiosity even more. Now he wanted to get to her fist, besides, she was with his main target.  
  
Arimis had gotten separated from the rest of his crew, but it was better this way. He knew that the agents were primarily more interested in him than the rest of them. Arimis had a hard time running since he was carrying something in his arms. Breathing heavily, Arimis finally stopped when he had found a mountain of cardboard boxes. He gently placed his bundle down and made sure that it was hidden from view. He smiled with reassurance as a ten-year-old girl looked at him with frightened eyes. He looked at those big green eyes and knew that he no choice but to leave her. He had planned to unplug her and her mother tonight, but then the agents found them. Running his hands through her silky brown hair, he suddenly flooded with the memories of her mother.  
"Kira, I want you to listen to me. I need you to stay here."  
"No, Arimis, don't leave me here." Arimis winced as she said his name. He had left her nearly eight years ago. It felt as if it was an eternity. One day he just suddenly noticed that something was very wrong with his reality and the next thing he knew, he was serving on the Halo and became captain within a few years. He always wanted to return to them, but it was always too dangerous. When he did finally show up, Kira welcomed him with open arms, but her mother was a different story. It took time, time he didn't have, but eventually Kira's mom came around and wanted him back to be apart of their life. That decision probably decided Nina and her daughter's fate. But Arimis couldn't live or breathe without Kira. He loved her too much to listen to reason and Kira knew it too. She could see it in his eyes. Arimis had no doubt that Kira loved him, but even now, it was always Arimis, never daddy or father. When he told them the truth about what happened, Kira believed him, not because she loved him or wanted to, but because she could feel it. She was different than any one he ever encountered. She was what some people would call an "empath." She could sense what others were thinking or feeling. And tonight, Arimis had a feeling that this might be the last time he ever saw her, but he would die for her any day, but once, just once, he would have given anything to hear her call him dad.  
"I have too, baby. If I take you with me they are going to hurt you."  
"Is mom ok?"  
Arimis did not answer and knew he did not have too.  
"Promise me you will stay here."  
Kira only looked at him with glazed eyes. "I promise."  
"I will be back for you, if not me then one of my crew will come get you." Arimis knew she saw through that lie. The look alone proved that she knew that he was probably not coming back or any of his crew. Kira only nodded and hugged him tightly. Arimis struggled to hide his tears.  
"I love you so much, Kira."  
"I love you too, daddy." Kira whispered. Arimis' heart felt as if it was going to break into a million pieces. It was bitter sweet to finally hear her say that word. Now that she had, he didn't want to let her go or felt prepared to say goodbye. "I'll be ok. I will see you again." "Liar," Kira sobbed, but gave him a sad smile. Kira then watched helplessly as he ran trying to draw the agents away from her as far as possible. Kira waited in nervous anxiety hoping against all hope that her instincts were wrong, but so far they never were.  
  
Nina smiled as she watched her two-year-old daughter chase a butterfly in their ridiculously small backyard. Nina always felt a small surge of rage whenever she looked at her beautiful daughter and remembered how her own husband walked out on them. How could anyone leave someone like that behind?  
  
Five years later.  
  
Nina sat with Kira in her arms watching the news replay the terrorists' new attack on a government building. Nina shook her head and clicked her tongue.  
"What is with these people?" Nina bent over to pick up the remote when the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?"  
"Let him in, mommy." Kira said without even looking away from the television. Nina looked at her daughter. She knew that she was special, but sometimes Kira frightened her with the stuff she knew. Walking over to the door she opened it and nearly fainted.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Nina was prepared to punch her abandoning husband right in the face.  
"Nina, I know you think the worst of me right now, but I can explain."  
"Yeah? Explain it to the door." Nina slammed the door in his face and refused to acknowledge his pleas and knocking.  
  
Two months later, Nina finally let Arimis see his daughter. Nina had to admit Arimis' story was completely insane, but when she saw him and Kira together, she knew that he loved her more than anything else in the world. She knew Kira felt it too. When they were together they felt completed and that was something Nina did not want to destroy. He would lay down his life for her.  
  
Kira's thoughts were shattered when she heard it; a single shot had been fired. There was no way to tell who had shot it, but Kira knew it wasn't one of Arimis' crew, because they shot entire clips at agents and even then that was pointless. But it could have been an agent, their aim was lethal, but Kira knew better. No, Arimis had fired that one. She knew he would die before allowing them to take him hostage. She knew he would kill himself rather than expose Zion. Kira tried to will herself to move and escape; there was no one coming for her and the agents would know she was there soon enough. But Kira had nowhere to go. She had lost the two people she cared about most on same night. Desperately trying to stifle her tears, she heard the clicking of shoes on the cement. Burying her head into her knees, she hoped that maybe the agents would just leave her alone. But they never do. She jumped slightly as she heard the agent move the boxes. He walked very slowly toward her and stopped. Kira could see her tear streaked face on his black shoes. Unable to help herself, she looked up slowly. Kira just gaped as her scream was caught in her throat. Not only was it an agent, it was the worst one of all. It was Smith. Kira was expecting the barrel of his gun pointed at her face, but instead he only stared at her as if she was something new and interesting.  
"Your name is Kira, right?" he spoke with unflinching cold. Kira only nodded her head. She suddenly backed away as Smith bent down to be eye level with her. She looked over him wildly searching for a way out that did not exist. "Your father is dead." Smith reached up to remove his glasses. "I guess that means you are all alone."  
Kira did not know what came over her. Her fear vanished and was replaced by the sheer desperation to be with someone, anyone. She flung herself into the arms of Smith and wrapped her own shaking arms around his neck tightly.  
"Please don't leave me alone," Kira whispered quietly. She had her face buried in the crook of Smith's neck. Smith looked appalled and then regained his composure. He looked at this small ten-year-old girl in his arms. His mind told him to make her let go of him and just leave her there, but something else told him to keep her. Kira sensed that Smith had no real intention of doing anything with her except maybe get rid of her, but to her surprise he picked her up in his arms and started to walk out of the warehouse. Kira looked over his shoulder and into the inky blackness of the warehouse where Arimis and his crew had undoubtedly met their fate. Kira then looked at the stern countenance of her new guardian for the time being and knew for the first time the meaning of betrayal.  
  
Smith placed the sleeping child on the bed. He did not understand why he even bothered. The source could have easily erased her memory and given her a new home. However, something told him that Kira was different and would probably sense that something was not right. She is only human. Why bother? What am I doing?  
Smith turned and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw both Brown and Jones standing there emotionless as usual.  
"Where did you go?" Brown asked.  
"Looking for the others," Smith replied.  
"What are you doing in here?" Jones asked. They seemed unsatisfied by his answer. This annoyed him for some reason.  
"Looking for anything that can help us find another leader. We need the codes."  
Brown and Jones only stared. They turned around and started walking down the hall. Smith turned back to check that Kira was still asleep. He found her standing in the corner looking at him. Smith knew that Brown and Jones were waiting for him.  
"You changed it."  
Smith looked at with a puzzled expression. "What?"  
"The room." Smith nearly snorted with impatience but didn't because agents don't snort. They sneer. "Get some sleep," Smith replied, completely ignoring her first comment. Smith frowned as Kira still remained in her spot. "I will come back tomorrow." Why did I say that?  
"Promise?"  
"What?"  
"Promise you'll come back?"  
Smith did not reply, and then realized it would be the only way to get her back in bed. "Yes."  
Kira hesitated for a second and then finally gave in and went back under her covers. Smith closed the door and saw Brown and Jones waiting at the end of the hallway.  
"What's wrong?" Jones asked.  
"Just a cat," Smith replied. 


	2. Fallen: Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Nearly two years later.  
  
Kira waited patiently by the window staring out into the city waiting for Smith to show up. It was the same for nearly two years. He would show up and give her money for the week and left. Sometimes he stayed for a while and other times he left right away. The times that he did stay ended up in weird silence or very odd conversation. A sudden smile spread across her face as she remembered Smith trying to explain the finer points of maturation and finally gave up and sent her to a nurse at a local clinic. Kira would never have guessed that programs could blush. It was Kira's birthday and she was hoping that Smith would stay for a while and say more than a single syllable word to her. Kira then felt a strange sensation in the back of her head. She turned away from the window and ran to the door. Opening it, she saw Smith with the usual white envelope. She gave him a dazzling smile. Smith gave a nervous twitch and resisted the urge to actually smile back. What is she doing to me? Why do I feel this way every time she smiles?  
"Are you leaving right away?" Kira asked.  
"No." Smith handed her the envelope and stepped inside. Kira looked at the money and then back at Smith.  
"Why do you bother?" Kira asked. Smith gave her a frown, which meant he did not want to talk about it. Kira only sighed and placed the money in her safe drawer. Smith watched her for a moment and was about to leave when Kira grabbed his hand.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"I just wanted to know."  
"Know what?"  
Kira remained silent. Smith's stubborn gaze finally made her give in. "I just wanted to know if you were more than just a program."  
"I am not," Smith replied quickly. "I am a program designed to fight the resistance."  
Kira did not reply. Kira knew he could never be anything more than an A.I. program in the matrix, but somehow she could feel that he was not entirely a soulless program either. Yes, he was designed for a single purpose, but things can change. "The resistance is growing. I will not be able to keep coming here. I have already started a search for another family. You won't remember any of this so the assimilation will be easier."  
Kira tried to hide her hurt as he told her this. He's leaving me. Kira knew this was ridiculous, because he never really stayed with her, but something made her want to protest. Smith noticed that Kira looked upset.  
"What is the matter?" Smith asked.  
"Nothing." Kira was unable to look Smith in the face and so continued to stare at her feet. "When will I have to go?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?" Kira almost leapt at the news. Kira looked angrily at Smith. It wasn't until later she realized she was crying. She felt the hot tears running down her cheeks. Completely ashamed Kira looked away to wipe away her tears.  
"Why are you crying?" Smith asked with annoyance.  
"Just go away," Kira snapped. She waited to hear the door open and closing, but instead she felt his presence behind her. She also noticed that he seemed unsure or torn between something. Kira did not know what brought that about, but his nearness was making her a bit unnerved. She turned to face him and he just stood there looking at her through his shades. He then reached up to remove his earpiece. He knelt down and to her utmost surprise wiped away her tears. "Happy birthday," Smith said in his usual low tone, but something was different this time. Kira was sure she almost heard genuine emotion in there somewhere. "Do not waste your tears on me. I am not worth the aggravation." Then Kira did something she had never attempted since the night they first met, she embraced him. It was like she was ten years old again and clinging for dear life.  
"I thought you said, you won't leave me," Kira whispered into his shirt collar. Smith fidgeted uneasily. Smith felt a sudden pang of possessiveness as Kira looked at him with her green eyes filled with uncertainty and a desire to be loved. He was completely puzzled at why Kira had such an effect on him. Finally Smith pulled her off him, although not as quickly as he might have done a few months ago, he told her he was coming for her tomorrow.  
"Don't bother with anything. You won't remember any of this."  
"You know that's a lie," Kira whispered. Smith did not reply. As he left, Kira felt a great swell of sadness in her heart. Jesus, Kira, he is not your father. He's not even human. What is wrong with you? Kira thought to herself. But no matter what excuse she tried to think of inside she knew that she had grown to care about a program that didn't even care about her.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Kira remained silent the whole time in the car ride. For the first time, Smith wished she would talk for a change.  
"Why should I?"  
"What?"  
"Why should I talk? You never listen to what I say anyway." Kira never turned away from the window, but Smith could see that she was looking at him from the reflection in the glass. He only raised his brow. Kira stifled a giggle. "I thought you figured that out about me by now."  
"I only assumed." Smith knew that was lame. I'm losing my sanity to a twelve-year-old girl.  
  
The car finally stopped in front of a government building. Kira had seen skyscrapers before, but this one topped them all. It almost seemed as if it was a huge black crystal in the middle of the city. When she stepped out she realized that the building had a greenish tint and was not entirely black.  
"What are we doing here?" Kira asked nervously. She had a sudden innate fear that Smith would just leave her here or take her to be dealt with permanently. But somewhere in the back of her brain she knew that he couldn't be that heartless, not from what she had seen. Allowing her to live the night they first met was proof enough for her.  
"A social worker will meet us here to take you to your new home." Smith started to walk up the steps toward the building. He turned only when he noticed that Kira was not following him.  
"So that means this is the last time I will see you."  
"Yes."  
Kira bounded up the steps wrapped her arms around him. Smith had a look as if to say he wished she would stop doing that. It was driving him crazy. Peeling her off him he asked what's the matter with her.  
"Please don't forget me."  
"What?" Smith was totally caught off guard with that request.  
"Please?"  
"Fine."  
"I don't believe you." To Kira's puzzlement, Smith's frown deepened, almost as if her last remark insulted him. Smith did not respond for a long time. Finally he lifted his left arm and snapped off the button to his jacket cuff. He handed it to her. Kira looked at it for a moment.  
"I promise."  
Kira looked at Smith and then at the button again. She finally understood. She smiled brightly.  
"I believe you." Kira was about to follow Smith up the rest of the way when she felt a sudden force nearly knock her down. She thought she was going to hit the ground hard, but instead she was being carried away. She realized someone was carrying her away from Smith. She turned back only to see Smith with his gun drawn. Kira knew he was debating whether or not he should pursue them. She turned back to her kidnapper and recognized him as probably a freedom fighter. His attire and sunglasses alone gave that away. But when she looked closer she noticed that he had one blue eye and one green. It was then she finally recognized him.  
"Wolf!" Kira squealed with delight. "You're still alive!"  
"Easy kid, don't get too excited. We're not safe yet," but Wolf smiled warmly at her and was slightly surprised she even remembered him.  
"They won't follow us. We're ok."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because Smith is." Kira stopped short.  
"What?"  
"I just know it. I thought you knew that about me."  
Wolf just glanced at her. He kept running and finally stopped when he saw a sleek black car waiting up ahead. He gently placed Kira inside the backseat and took his seat in the front. Kira waited in silence until they were well on their way. Wolf turned to face her.  
"Yeah, I know, but we can't be too careful."  
"It's good to see you still alive, Kira," said the driver. Kira turned to the other man in the driver seat. She recognized that voice. She continued to look at him and then her eyes lit up with recognition.  
"Razor!" Kira wrapped her arms around his neck. Razor nearly smashed into a fire hydrant when she did that.  
"Whoa, easy Kira. It good to see you too, but can you wait until I'm not driving?"  
"Sorry." Kira let Razor go and sat back down. "How did you find me?"  
"It took us a long time, Kira." Wolf said. He hesitated before he continued. "That night when we got out we tried to look for you, but you had just disappeared. We should have known that the machines would use the safe house and restructure so it would appear to be an empty parking lot when we looked at the code, it's just the way they would think. It wasn't until a few hours ago that we finally found you. We thought you." Wolf didn't finish. When he finally did speak his voice was gruff with emotion. "I still had to hope that you still alive. I promised Arimis that I would take care of you and get you out."  
Kira remained silent. Hearing them mention Arimis and what they probably went through when they found out that their captain was dead, made Kira want to slink off into a corner with guilt. They can't know, Kira thought to herself.  
"Thanks for saving me." 


	3. Fallen: Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
Wolf and Razor were silent as they drove through the city. Kira was to meet the Oracle today. They had told her that she liked to see the younger freed minds because they can let go a lot easier than most. Frankly, Kira was not entirely sure she wanted to meet this Oracle. Kira had the ability to do some of the things the Oracle can, but it was a different story when someone else tried to tell her what future was going to be.  
  
Wolf and Razor led her to the Oracle's home. Kira stood in front of the door. Wolf and Razor gave her looks of encouragement. Kira took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. But before she could do so, the door opened and there stood a young woman with dark skin.  
"Hello, Kira. The Oracle has been expecting you." She led Kira into the tiny apartment and back into the kitchen. Kira noticed a delicious aroma coming from there. The woman motioned Kira to enter and left her just as quickly. Kira stepped in and found the Oracle sitting at the table. She had a small dish of cookies sitting there fresh from the oven.  
"Hello, sweetie." The Oracle smiled warmly at her. "Cookie?"  
"Hello," Kira answered. "No thanks."  
"Most kids are quite nervous when they meet me for the first time."  
"Should I be?" Kira retorted.  
The Oracle laughed heartily. Kira thought her laugh was comforting and smiled in response.  
"You are something special. But then you already knew that didn't you."  
"I am different."  
"That you are. Come here child, so I can get a better look at you." Kira obeyed and stood right in front of her. "You're going to grow up to be a beautiful woman, just like your mother. You definitely have your father's fighting spirit." Kira lost her smile then. "You carry a lot of guilt for one so young."  
"I thought you are an oracle. Don't you know why?"  
"I do. But do you?"  
"He would have done anything for me. He gave his life to save mine and I." Kira's voice caught in her throat. "I loved him."  
"Arimis? Or Smith?" Kira didn't reply, but hearing the Oracle ask her that question was like a slap in the face. "Kira, let me tell you something. You and I and maybe some others know that programs can learn. It's in their coding. When they spend enough time with a human, they can learn how to feel like humans do. You know this first hand."  
"He never spent that much time with me."  
"It doesn't matter it was enough. He was drawn to you. Do you know why?"  
"Why?"  
"You know. Your intuition usually doesn't allow you to see that far ahead, but in this case, it is as clear as crystal." Kira shook her head violently.  
"You're wrong. He wouldn't and I don't believe that a single action can govern the future."  
"Kira, you already know what is going to happen."  
"Then why am I here."  
"So you can face it and make a choice. You're going to have to choose, Kira. Whether you want to or not."  
"I'm sorry I wasted your time." Kira backed away was about to leave, but then turned back. "Both of them, that's the answer to your question."  
"Kira, the things we do now can affect the events of the future. Remember that." Kira just nodded and left. The Oracle sighed with despair. "God save you, kid."  
  
Ten years later. (Yeah I know I skip a lot of years.)  
  
Kira knew she was in deep shit. This was not good. Wolf and her had reentered the Matrix to get Razor out. The agents had caught him and were holding him prisoner. Kira had seen Brown and Jones take him with them. Wolf and Kira were even more surprised that they did not kill him immediately. They were up to something and Kira was willing to bet on her life that it was Smith who was behind it all.  
Kira pulled out a cell phone from her pocket and punched in a number.  
"Operator," replied a voice on the other side.  
"Spider, tell me you found Razor."  
"Yes, captain I did. They have him at the Comp Tech building on Fourth and Main. He's on the tenth level."  
"Ok. Be ready with an exit as soon as I call you."  
"I will Captain."  
"Wolf, this is what we'll do. I will create a diversion and you get Razor out of there."  
"This is a plan?"  
"You know I am the better fighter." Wolf did not have to answer that. He knew all right, that was why she was in charge of their crew, of Arimis' crew.  
"Be careful."  
"I always try."  
"See you back on the Halo or I will come back to get you."  
"I know you will."  
  
Wolf and Kira tried their best to hold up Razor between them. They were so close to the exit point.  
"That was suicide what you did back there, Kira." Wolf said in a strained voice.  
"What was I supposed to do? You and Razor would have never made it out."  
"That doesn't matter. You don't risk your life for Razor or me. You got that?"  
"Wolf, am I or am I not the damn Captain of this crew?"  
"You are."  
"Then shut the hell up. Zion comes first, then my crew. My life is the last on the list. You got that?" Wolf did not reply. "Wolf."  
"Yeah. I got it."  
Kira was about to tell him that they had to move faster when she felt a familiar presence.  
"You have to get moving." Kira turned behind her. She saw nothing but darkness, but knew someone was coming and fast.  
"I'm not leaving without you."  
"Damn it, Wolf. Get Razor out of here. I will distract whoever is coming. Don't worry about me."  
"It's him isn't it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Bullshit."  
"Just get going." Kira began to walk off in the other direction. "I have to handle this alone."  
  
Wolf waited until he couldn't see Kira any more. Razor was still groggy from the sedatives that the agents gave him. Hauling him up, Wolf started again for the exit point. It was slow going, but so far nothing got in their way. Then he heard the footsteps. They were following them. Wolf tried not to give away that he knew and kept going. Feigning a trip Wolf had to let Razor down. He waited until the footsteps were right behind him when he made his move. Pulling out two 9mm Berettas from underneath his coat he aimed them at their pursuer.  
"Wolf! Wait!" Wolf quickly lowered his guns.  
"Nix, is that you?"  
"Yeah," he replied in a shaky voice.  
"What the hell is the matter with you. Why were you tailing me like that?"  
"I didn't want to attract more attention. I wasn't sure if someone else might be following you."  
"Damn it, you scared the living daylights out of me. Have you heard from Kira?"  
"No, I went in when we saw you and Kira split up."  
"Give me a hand with Razor." Nix helped Wolf get Razor back on his feet. "Let's get to the exit point fast." Nix only nodded in agreement.  
  
Kira saw a tall figure waiting under a street lamp up ahead. She already knew who it was. Just from the way he was standing and the glint of the shades told her it was Smith.  
"I guess it was foolish of me to think that I would not run into you again."  
"Very."  
"Still using monosyllabic words, I see. You haven't changed a bit."  
"You have apparently, Kira. Or is it Captain Kira now?"  
Kira glared at him. "You know you will get nothing from me."  
"So you say." Smith turned his head slightly. Kira knew he was listening for the other agents. They were coming. She could feel them. "You knew this day was coming. Why do you think I let you live?"  
Kira gave Smith a look that usually have grown men slink away with their tails between their legs, but not Smith. Even now, she knew Smith knew her all too well. He had struck a cord. Kira pulled out her guns and aimed it at Smith.  
"Not this time, right?" Kira dropped her guns. "What are you waiting for?" Kira took off her sleek shades. "You will never be anything more than soulless program to me. I will never give you the codes."  
Smith nearly all but growled at her and with incredible speed grabbed her by the shoulder and twisted her around having her pinned against him. He had her throat locked in his powerful grip.  
"You made me promise, Kira. I have kept that promise," Smith whispered menacingly in her ear. He spun her out and pushed her away so that she was now facing him, helpless. He had also drawn out his gun in the process and was aimed at her. "Run."  
"What?" Kira couldn't believe what she heard. At the same time she also heard the other agents closing in.  
"Run." Smith pulled the trigger. Kira flinched only to realize he had missed her on purpose. He shot again, this time a bit closer. Kira did not need further encouragement and sprinted away, only to look back at Smith.  
  
"What happened?" Brown asked as he and Jones finally met up with Smith.  
"They got out," Smith replied.  
"How?" Jones asked with a twinge of suspicion.  
"They sent a decoy. It doesn't matter. There are others that we can go after."  
"We will go after them," Brown insisted. Smith only glared.  
"Put out a search then."  
"It has already begun," Jones answered.  
  
"Are you ok?" Wolf asked Kira. Kira had been sitting alone in her quarters since they had got back.  
"Yeah." Kira gave Wolf a weak smile. "How is Razor?"  
"The sedatives are wearing off fast. He'll be ok." Wolf sat down next to Kira. "You saw him didn't you?"  
"Who?"  
"You know who."  
"Yeah."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. I ran."  
"Kira, I know what happened to Arimis is rough on you. But even if you can get this guy, he can always come back. There's no point in trying to fight him, Kira. Arimis didn't die for Zion, he died to save you and that is the same reason me and Razor will face anything that comes our way. You're family to us. Your father loved you more than anything, and so do we."  
Kira only nodded as she felt the hot tears sting her eyes. If you only knew, Wolf. If you only you knew.  
  
"Spider, I'm going in, can you load me up?"  
"Why are you going back?" Spider asked as he prepared a chair for her.  
"I want to see if the agents have been targeting the others. It's just a little reconnaissance. You don't have to watch. Just stay close so I can call you up."  
"Sure Captain." Spider helped her into the chair and jacked her in.  
  
Kira stood motionless in front of the ringing phone. This time she wore casual clothes, but still all in black with a pair of sleek shades. Like all resistance fighters, she would usually be loaded with guns and whatever else that can fit in their pockets that would cause serious damage, but this time she went in with a single pair of semi-automatics hidden under her black denim jacket. She picked up the receiver and held it to her ear.  
"I'm in."  
  
Nix was sitting in the mess room when he saw Spider walk in with his head set on.  
"Why are you wearing that?" Nix asked.  
"Kira's inside. I'm just waiting for her call to set up an exit."  
"Why is she inside the Matrix?"  
"Getting some info." Spider grabbed a bowl and poured some of their gooey mush into it. "I can never get used to the sight of this," Spider said with a look of disappointment. "Why are you so interested in the Captain's whereabouts any way, Nix?"  
"Haven't you noticed that she's been acting a bit strange lately?"  
"First of all, no. Knowing what happened to her when she was still a kid, I can understand very well why she acting a bit off since meeting the one person responsible for the death of everyone you cared about. Two, you should not be so interested in the captain's business, and three, why the hell are you watching her at all?"  
"I was just."  
"Look, Nix. You're new. Don't push it. She is the best one out there. There's a steep price to pay for mutiny, Nix." Nix did not reply.  
"Load me in."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because Kira will kick my ass and you shouldn't go spying on her."  
"I'm not spying. What if she needs help?"  
"Trust me, Nix, she will call if she needs help." Nix let the matter drop, but only for now.  
  
Kira already knew where to find Smith. They were connected some how and she also knew that he was waiting for her. It felt as if she had been driving for hours, when she finally stopped in front of an old abandoned building. He was there. Standing once again under the street lamp and waiting for her. Kira finally stopped when she was about a foot away from him.  
  
In the darkness about 20 feet away Nix hid behind the corner of a building and watched Kira. What are you doing? Nix wondered. He wished he could hear what they were saying, but his mind was already filling in the blanks.  
  
"This is a bit sentimental isn't it? Never would have believed that you had the capacity to be sentimental." Kira indicated toward the building. It was the same building she lived in all those years ago. From where she was standing she could even point out her window where she would look for Smith.  
"Things change." For some reason, Kira's heart clenched with sudden sorrow and emptiness. It surprised her so much that she couldn't find any words to reply. Taking a deep breath, she felt her throat dry up like it was parched. "I guess you already know what I came here for," Kira started. "You know this will be the last time we meet like this. Next time one of us will not walk away alive." Smith did not reply. Kira looked down at her feet. Hot tears began to spill onto the cement below. She angrily brushed them away. Smith stepped closer and wiped her tears like he did so many years ago.  
"Don't cry. I told you, I'm not worth the aggravation."  
"I know, but it's human nature not to give up on the people you care about."  
"Kira."  
"It's ok. I already know. I thought you figured that out about me by now." Kira gave a small smile and reached into her pocket and pulled out something small and handed it to Smith. "I will never forget."  
  
Nix's mind began racing wildly. What the hell is going on? Is that what I think it is? She wouldn't just hand him the codes to Zion, would she?"  
  
Smith looked at his hand to see what she had given him. It was a button, the button he had given her all those years ago to prove he meant his promise. Kira gave him a weak smile and for the last and final time she embraced him, only this time he returned her embrace. It was a moment that would be crystallized in their memories forever.  
  
Nix had seen enough. His mind already made the assumption. She was a traitor. Pulling out his guns, he knew it was now or never.  
  
Kira felt a sudden jolt in her head as she realized that they were not alone. She turned and saw a glint of metal from afar.  
"It's Nix." Grabbing Smith by the shoulders, she heard several bullets whiz by her head. Desperately trying to dodge Nix's hail of bullets, Kira had taken Smith down with her.  
Nix had emptied his guns when he saw two motionless bodies on the ground. Thinking he had gotten them both, Nix tried to call up Spider with shaking hands. Then his heart nearly stopped when he saw Smith get up slowly. Dropping the phone, Nix tried to reload his gun, but he was panicked and fumbled with the clips.  
"Shit!"  
Smith had already pulled out his gun and had it aimed for Nix's head. Nix was going to die. Just when he pulled the trigger, Kira had knocked his arm away, barely missing Nix. The shot had finally gotten Nix to come to his senses. He saw Kira standing in front of Smith blocking his shot. She was glaring at him and holding her side.  
"Run. Run now!" Nix dropped his guns and ran like the wind. Smith tried to follow, but Kira held onto him.  
"Let him go, please."  
"Why?" Smith practically yelled at her. "I cannot die, I can simply hack into another human. You know this!" Kira noticed something in his voice, something like desperation.  
"Because I'm human. We tend to forget the practical things, especially when we care about someone." Kira was about to collapse when Smith caught her in his arms. Leaning against his comfortable weight, Kira felt her body begin to lose feeling. She was dying and Smith knew it too. "Promise you won't forget me?" Kira whispered weakly.  
"Yes."  
"I believe you." Kira felt her breath becoming shallow. "I lied, I never thought you were a soulless program." Kira felt Smith hold her tighter as if he was trying to stop the life from escaping her body.  
"I love you, Kira."  
"I love you too."  
Smith just stood there as he felt the last breath of life leave her body. Picking her up he started to walk down into the dark, silent streets.  
  
When Smith had returned to his car, he found Brown and Jones already waiting for him. This time it was Jones that asked the first question.  
"Did it work?"  
"No. One of her crew found us." Smith replied stoically. "She's dead."  
"So what do we do now?" asked Brown.  
"We'll find another one. It doesn't matter." Smith walked over to his car. "Humans are stupid. There will be others."  
Brown and Jones nodded. Jones went for the passenger side and Brown to the driver's. It seems as if their fellow agent was himself again. The three got into the car and drove off toward the city. Smith sat in the back and remained silent. He was holding something in his hand.  
"What is that?" Jones asked with out turning around.  
"Just a button. Must have fallen off," Smith replied nonchalantly. Jones or Brown didn't make any further inquiries. As they sat in silence Smith remembered himself standing at the stairs of the cathedral. He had laid Kira's body there and stood watch until dawn.  
Damn the human race. This was the second time they stole Kira from me. They will pay for this. I will never forget. I made a promise. Smith tightened his fist around the button as if he wanted to reduce it to dust. They all have to pay. 


End file.
